


I Don't Like Sand

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Finn doesn't like sand, M/M, Rated Teen for Finn's language, and it gets everywhere, it's coarse and rough and irritating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Sand's coarse and rough and irritating. You know what Jakku is covered in? Sand. Finn is not excited.





	

“No.”

“C'mon, Finn…”  
  
“No. Fuck this. _Fuck_ this. Can someone put me back in a coma? I wanna be in a coma again. That’d be better than _this_.” Finn hopped up from the table, stomping across the Falcon’s lounge with his face screwed up in a pout. “I wouldn’t’ve gotten in this hunk of junk if you had told me where we were going on this damn mission.” he grumbled. “Can you dump me on the nearest asteroid? Please?”

“And you dare call me a drama queen. Watch your language, by the way. Young ears present.” Poe mumbled into his caf as BB-8 trundled past on their way to the cockpit. It was his fourth mug, and Finn was getting kind of concerned for the state of his insides. After downing it he rolled off of the couch and strolled over to Finn, squeezing him from behind in an attempt to pacify him. “The mission’s a blue milk run. Just a little snooping around, sleuthing, maybe some badass lightsabering from you and Rey. It’s gonna be fine, babe.”

“No, it’s not gonna be fine. There’s the sun trying to burn you and it’s too dry and there’s all of that motherfucking _sand_.” Just the memory of trudging through that desert for what felt like years made Finn sweat. “Seriously. What the fuck is sand.”

“Sand’s okay. You’ve never built a sand castle, have you?” Poe hummed, nuzzling against the soft juncture of Finn's neck. Usually that was enough to calm him down, but Jakku must bring up feelings that nothing else could. And considering the shit Finn had been through, that was saying a lot.

“No. And I never will. C'mon, Poe, there’s nothing on Jakku. There’s sand and sadness on Jakku. That’s it. Nothing else." 

"There’s a First Order base on Jakku.” Rey pointed out over the intercom, Chewbacca rumbling an assent in the background. She must have been able to hear their discussion from the cockpit. Finn wasn’t that loud, was he? “I think that counts as something.”

“What’s the point of going? The First Order’s not gonna stick around. They’ll pack up shop when they see what a shit location they chose. Just you wait.” Finn prophesied, seething as they made the jump to lightspeed. “Just you wait…”

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i was doing the title ask thing on Tumblr and this happened.


End file.
